


Not Needed or Worth It

by Lilliath



Category: One Direction (Band), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Bitchy Stiles, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Insecure Stiles, M/M, Makeover Stiles, Multi, Niall meets Stiles Stilinski, One direction meets Stiles, Pack abandons Stiles, Papa Sheriff Stilinski, Pissed off at pack Sheriff Stilinski, Sassy Stiles, Stiles knows how to sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliath/pseuds/Lilliath
Summary: Finally tired of being taken advantage of Navea Rosaline Stilinski changes herself for the better.





	1. Not Needed or Worth It

A tired Navea Rosaline Stilinski wipes her forehead after putting the last of the breadsticks and spicy cake in the oven as she listens to the pack talk. Wincing in pain the female says," A little help here". Completely ignoring the female as the pack continues to talk the female sarcastically says", Oh no don't get up and help me". A few minutes pass and Navea hears the oven signal that the food is done cooking. 

Glaring at everyone the female sits the food down on the counter to cool off. She wraps the spicy cake in saran wrap and puts it in the freezer to cool off. Navea then walks around Derek Hale's apartment condo and starts dusting off glass tables, sweeping floors, and mopping. Eventually the female moves on to the rooms and restrooms to clean. 2 and a half hours later Derek's condo is clean and the female says, " The food is done." 

The pack fill their plates and soon eat their food without thanking the female. By the time Navea goes in the kitchen to make herself a plate the food is gone. Sighing to herself the teen tiredly smiles knowing she can sneak her spicy cake out of Derek's condo. Once the pack is done eating they throw their plates in dish water and go back to talking leaving dirty dishes to wash and a dirty table.

Once Navea is done cleaning she makes a mini lasagna meal for Derek's uncle named Peter. The female smiles at the thought of Peter. She remembers that the man is always kind to her. Once she is done cleaning she says,"Okay what else is there to do"? Everyone grows quiet and looks at the female and says,"Uhm you can go now bye". The female says,"What do you mean I can go"? A quiet Scott says, "This is what exactly what we mean Navea, besides you're just a nobody but a looser, get out of here, you're not even smart or pretty enough". Navea runs in the kitchen and grabs the bag that held her spicy cake and Peter's lasagna meal and quickly high tails it out of her ex friends life with tears running down her cheeks. She drives away with a torn broken heart making the teen pull up in her father's drive way sobbing on to her steering wheel replaying tbe the harsh scene that was moments ago. *You're just a nobody *Looser *Not Smart *Not pretty enough Navea feels tears trickle down her face more as she is relaying the scene in her head. As she hears the insults she covers her ears with her hand trying to block out the insults while crying and screaming .


	2. What the hell?

After a minute or two the female walks into her house and says,"Dad I'm home". John Stilinski says,"In the living room kiddo". Navea walks into the living room and sees her father and says,"Well its offical". John looks at his daughter and says,"What's official"? Navea says,"Scott told me to get lost". John hugs his daughter and says,"Oh baby girl I'm sorry to hear that".

The female teen says, "Anyway can I going out tomorrow night? John Stilinski says"Make sure you come home by 12 midnight sweeheart or call me if you're not coming home alright"? Navea agrees and tells her father goodnight. The next day comes and the female gets ready for the day.


	3. A Brand New Day A Brand New Me and A Brand New Fuck You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since her ex-friends are no longer going to talk to her and abandoned her Navea decides to do things she wants like:
> 
> *Get a makeover  
> *Be happy for once  
> *Have a better relationship with her father  
> *Find some new friends that don't take her for granted  
> *Find an outlet to help get over clumsiness  
> *Find a hobby

The next day Navea woke up at 4:00 a.m. to go running to start off her day. About 4:30 she came back home and started doing push ups and sit ups and a little bit of yoga. At 5:00 she jumped in the shower to clean herself up. By 5:20 she was finished with her shower and was blow drying her hair in the guest bed room to keep her father fron waking up. After blow drying her hair Navea lotioned her body and applied some deoderant on her underarms and sprayed her body with Chanel CoCo Mademoiselle perfume which was a gift from her father for a Christmas present,and she adored the fragrance.

 

The teen had put on her Chanel lingerie that was apart of the perfume gift set.

 


	4. Getting Ready For The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since her ex-friends are no longer going to talk to her and abandoned her Navea decides to do things she wants like:
> 
> *Get a makeover  
> *Be happy for once  
> *Have a better relationship with her father  
> *Find some new friends that don't take her for granted  
> *Find an outlet to help get over clumsiness  
> *Find a hobby

The teen finally has on her lingerie and goes towards her closet looking for something to wear and sees a goregous  nude colored dress hanging innocently in her closet.

 

Navea picks out the dress and slides into the dress and looks at herself in the mirror and sees for the first time how gorgeous she looks and has tears in her eyes. She realizes she looks just like her mother but has a glow on her complexion.

 

This is how Navea looks naturally. Navea is not ugly at all.

Navea goes over to straighten her hair after she puts on her sundress. She then puts on her Chanel Stiletto heels and puts make up on. She grabs her Michael Kors clutch purse.

 

 

Navea quickly goes downstairs and makes breakfast for her and her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I decided to put Navea's things in this chapter..


	5. Complications Between Ex-Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since her ex-friends are no longer going to talk to her and abandoned her Navea decides to do things she wants like:
> 
> *Get a makeover  
> *Be happy for once  
> *Have a better relationship with her father  
> *Find some new friends that don't take her for granted  
> *Find an outlet to help get over clumsiness  
> *Find a hobby
> 
> Along with the list she has the teen has decided that enough is enough, so she challenges herself by allowing herself to herself for a change and not put on a front. Things kind of go awry once Peter Hale finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all and thank you so freaking much for leaving kudos. Uhm if some of you want more info you all can go find me on the app Wattpad named LadySlytherin1. Once again thanks for your support and I will see you all where the sun doesn't shine.

Navea is finally down stairs and in the kitchen making breakfast and lunch for her and her father. The teen makes turkey bacon, eggs, toast, hash browns, oatmeal and cuts up some fruit. She also puts on coffee. While she lets the food cook the teen pulls out some left over lasagna and salad from the previous night and adds a couple of more items to the meal like some baked chicken she had made and puts the items into containers. Once she is done she puts away her and her father's lunch in their lunch pails.

Soon enough breakfast is done cooking so she makes the bacon, eggs, and toast into a breakfast sandwhich and wraps it up for her father. She also sneaks in to his to go bag some fruit, his hash brown, and his thermos that is filled with coffee. As she is putting the finishing touches on her father's lunch John finally comes down stairs and said, "Morning baby girl."

Looking up Navea's eyes lit up and rushes towards her father hugging him saying, "Good morning daddy." After telling John good morning Navea gives her father a kiss on the cheek and says, "I have all your stuff including breakfast and lunch ready for you daddy, and before I forget daddy can you give Peter his lunch I made him please?" John takes both bags and says,"Okay baby girl I will."

After the father and daughter exchange words they finally say good bye to each other going their separate ways while one goes to work and the other goes school. Navea smiles and heads out to her car. The teen girl gets into her car and drives off to school. While she is on her way to school an old acquaintance calls her on her Iphone 7. The teen answes the phone and says,"Hello?"

The person on the phone said,"Is this Navea Stilinski?"

Navea:Yes  
Stranger:Do you remember me?  
Navea:No, but if you tell me then maybe I wil remember youl.  
Stranger:How could you forget me I was your childhood best friend and we had gotten married by the rocks and ocean in Seychelles when we were kids?  
Navea: Oh my goodness Dominik Cristiano Accardi is that you?  
Dominiki: Sì, il mio amore sono io. How are you doing Navea?  
Navea:I'm good and you Dom?  
Dominik: I'm doing great love,I miss you so damn much lovely.

Navea and Dominik talk until its time for her to arrive at school. Before hanging up Dominik says, "We need to schedule a time to chat and have lunch together love and catch uplove." Navea agrees and lovingly says, "I knowDom, I know, look. I have to get to class I love you Dom."  The male smiles on the other end of the phone lovingly and says , "I love you too Navea Rosaline Stilinski." 

.                           Dominik Cristiano Accardi (age 20)

                          Navea Rosaline Stilinski (age 18)

  

  Dominik Cristiano Accardi (age 13)

 Navea Rosaline Stilinski (age 11)

 

   Cristiano Alzeandro Accardi (age 33)

     Peter Hale (age 33)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These pictures are of Dominik and Navea. Incase you guys are wondering why I chose these pictures to represent the two I imagined how the two would look when they are older and younger. They look gorgeous...
> 
> P.s. I also added a picture of his father who is none other than Cristiano Alezandro Accardi... He bomb as fuck... Lol excuse my language but he can be my baby daddy and my future children's father and be my future husband because damn papacito is sexy as hell..... *Snaps out of lala land and stops drooling* Excuse my thirsty ass, don't pay me no mind since my ass is tripping over something sexy which I can't take my eyes off of.. Lol...
> 
> P.s.s. Oh yeah and I almost forgot Peter Hale's sexy ass... Now that is daddy asf for real. His eyes tho make me want to drop my panties and spread my legs for him to take me,but is irrelevant continue to read and like this story..


	6. Chapter 6: Love Prevails and Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary of fanfiction: Finally tired of being taken advantage of Navea Rosaline Stilinski changes herself for the better.
> 
> Chapter 6 summary:  
> As soon as the teen gets to the school she is cornered by her ex friends who start to verbally abuse her by bullying her. This action of course leads her into the arms of her childhood friend driving her to the point of acutally trying to hurt herself and committing suicide. Love had prevailed and there's a surprise in store for Navea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys sorry for the wait. I have been busy. Uhm this chapter is going to be dark and a bit heart wrenching.Be warned there is self harm in this chapter and bullying. 
> 
> ****If you are a victim of bullying or self harming please tell your parents or someone you trust who can get you immediate attention. Or if its up to the point where you have no one call 9-1-1 or call the suicide hotline  
> 1-800-273-8255
> 
> They are available 24 hours everyday.
> 
> *Bullying others is not cool and I don't promote either. I am against bullying.  
> *Also suicide is not to be taken lightly. If you know someone or if you yourself are thinking about committing suicide talk to someone.

"Well well well, look who it is guys its Stilinski", said Jackson Whittemore. All her ex friends started calling her names. *Bitch *Whore *Looser *Stupid *Ugly As the insults and abuse kept coming Navea whimpered out a,"Please stop". Allison, Lydia, and the others sneered saying,"Go die bitch we hate you." Navea put her arms over her head to try to block everything out but was not successful because Allison and Lydia held the teen while her ex friends verbally abused her. Soon enough Lydia let go and had Scott hold Navea as she slapped and punched the verbally abused teen. A couple of girls joined in. Finally her ex friends left her there and went off to class. Knowing she had a chance to escape Navea quickly made it to her car and drove away. She drove from Beacon Hills all the way to Glendale which is where Dominik worked and lived. As soon as she got to his place she was emotionally and physically ready to give up on her life. She started by banging her head on the wall.

Dominik's Pov I heard a noise in my house and went to go see who it was. I run towards whatever it was and see Navea lying on the floor unconcious.

 

 

Why? Oh god why? Not my beautiful Navea. Not her. Anyone but her. I love this girl. She's my childhood friend. My best friend. The love of my life. Whoever made her try to hurt herself and committ suicide is on my list of who to kill. I gently pick her up and walk towards my bedroom and put her on the bed. I run my hand through her beautiful hair and whisper,"Navea I will keep watch over you il mio cuore (my heart)." 

 

 

As Dominik looked at his best friend who was laying ununconcious her cell phone had rang. He checked to see who it was and saw that it was his best friend's father calling.

  


Dominik answered the phone and said,"Hi Mr.Stilinski. Yes she's with me. Uhm I don't know sir. She was unconcious in my house. Sir I don't know. I think she was trying to committ suicide and hurt herself sir. Okay sir. She's laying in bed. Uh huh.  Okay. Alright sir. Yes sir. I will keep her safe. Okay bye."

After hanging up the phone Dominik laid down beside Navea.

~The next morning~

Dominik Cristiano Accardi woke up and took a quick shower. He quickly made breakfast and sat by his best friend until he heard a groan.

"Owww what happened", asked Navea. 

Dominik said,"Well you tried committing suicide and hurt yourself  babe. You wanna tell me why?" Navea looked and saw her best friend and sadly started telling him what happened. An hour later the teen had finished her story. There was a look of anger on her best friend's handsome face and said,"Dom look I'm sorry for being a waste of space. I know I'm loser."

Dominik grabbed Navea and said,"You're not a loser Navea". The female teen cried amd said,"Yes I am". The young adult sighed and  grabbed his best friend and put her on his lap and said,"Fine I'm gonna prove to you that you are not a loser". Navea said,"How are you gonna do that"? The male said, "Stand up and take off your clothes."

Navea blushed and  said,"Dom what are you thinking"? The male said,"If your pretty arse doesn't  have your clothes off within the next minute I am going to take them off of your gorgeous body myself". The female blushed and started taking her clothing off. Once her clothing was off she said,"Now what"? He told her to turn around and face the mirror. Once she looked at herself she was shocked at how she looked

Dominik looked at the girl he had fallen in love with over the years and told her to keep looking at herself. As Navea was taking in how goregous she looked, Dominik took that chance to grab his flowers he got while Navea was still sleep. He then told her to turn around and face him and she did. 

Navea's Pov

In my peripheral vision there stood Dominik with a dozen of roses. At first I don't know what to think. He got me here standing in my lingerie still, but at the same time I kind of feel turned on because the man is goregous and makes me feel loved, wanted, and beautiful. 

He gave me the flowers and then started talking,"Navea Rosaline Stilinski you have been my best friend since we could crawl. Hell since we were babies. I remember when we were just 11 and 13 where our families took that vacation in Seychelles and we had gotten married by the rocks. I remember telling your dad how I was going to marry you when we got older. I remember our first kiss like it was yesterday. We were only 16 and 18 when we first shared our kiss together.  I remember when we decided to give our virginities to one another. I remember your soap and perfume you always used. The point is I have always loved you with all my heart and I can't think of anyone who I would rather spend the rest of my life with. So will you Navea Rosaline Stilinski light of my world, my one and only true love marry me"? The next thing I remember is rushing into his arms kissing him and saying yes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read these notes. 
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter. I tried my best to make it long and include pictures.


	7. Chapter 7:Facebook status and Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally tired of being taken advantage of Navea Rosaline Stilinski changes herself for the better.
> 
> Okay so in the previous chapter our girl Navea got physically abused by her ex friends and verbally abused also. The teen then turns and flees Beacon Hills to Glendale where she knows its safe. She gets to her childhood friends house and decides she wants to hurt and kill herself but her childhood friend steps in. He encourages her by making her see herself for the real and good potential she has. The childhood friend confesses his love to her and brings his confession up a notch and pours out his heart to her and finally has the nerve to ask for her hand. Yay..
> 
> In this chapter there is gonna be a little bit of chaos and happiness and jealousy and justice served up on a platter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is about to go down and it is real along with drama up in this chapter. It's gonna be lit and real in this chapter my little flowers.

Navea was finally back at home safe and sound and quiet happy. She had told her father the good news and John was happy for his baby girl. Both the father and daughter hugged. Navea went up to her room and got on Facebook. She saw a bunch of negative feedback on her wall and deleted all and updated her status on Facebook as well.

Soon enough people asked,"When? How? Congrats." The female smiled and answered back until she saw a video message calling. She answered and was face to face with Derek Hale.

The female said,"What?" Derek said,"Why did you say yes you are mine?" Navea rolled her eyes and said,"Look Derek you wanna know why I haven't shown up or talked to anyone?" The man let out a growled yes. She started her story of what happened from the beginning. Once she was done the males eyes had turned red. The female said,"Der? It's not your fault."

Derek finally calmed down and talked a little more with Navea and told her congrats.


	8. Chapter 8: Rescued by a Handsome Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the previous chapter Navea goes home and talks with her father and then goes into her room to update her Facebook status. She then gets negative comments and ignores them by thanking the people who gave her nice comments. Soon enough Derek Hale video messages her and finds out what happened and is soon pissed the hell off. Navea calms Derek down and he congratulates her on her soon to be nuptials.
> 
> In this chapter Navea gets a surprise from her father.

Finally after 45 minutes of talking to Derek ,Navea hangs up. She sees her father standing and says," Dad is everything ok? Did anything happen?" John looks at his daughter and says,"Everything is under control but I got you something sweetie, here." Curious as to what it is Navea thanks her father and goes up to her room to get ready. The teen packs a bag and is ready for her trip.

Friday all day outift

Friday evening restaurant 

Saturday 

Sunday look

Saturday club

Sleepwear

Matching robe

How her hair looks


	9. Chapter 8 part 2: Rescued by a Handsome Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the previous chapter Navea goes home and talks to her father. He then gives her a ticket to a concert. She thanks her father and goes up to her room to start packing.

Navea had finished packing was excited to go to her very first concert by herself.  Little did she know that the girls in the pack were gonna be there at the concert. 

*Thursday*

Finally it was time for Navea to leave and get ready to go to Isle of Wight which was in England. She had her father ship her car over so she would not have to rent a car while in England. Finally she aboarded the plane. The flight was 8 hours so she used that time to rest and relax. Her father had told her he had gotten her a stage pass to meet the group who was going to sing and managed to get her in first class. 

8 hours later the plane had landed and she got her things and went to the car storage unit and got her car. She drove to where her hotel was at and checked in. After checking in the female went to her room and took a quick nap.

Once Navea was awake she checked the time and saw it was only 8:00 a.m. The teen got up and took a shower and put her clothes on.

Navea ate breakfast and then went touring until it was time for the concert.  Once it was time to go to the concert she made her way to the front. She was so excited about being in England she tuned out what was being said while the people who were getting ready to sing was talking to the crowd. Once she looked up her jaw dropped and saw literally Liam Payne staring at her as Harry Styles was talking. She blushed and looked away as he gave her a flirty wink. After the announcements the concert started. 

~3 hours later~

The first day of the concert was over but Navea was happy yet tired since she sang and danced along with everyone else who was at the concert. The teen yawned and felt herself get pushed aside as she saw her ex friends. As soon as she saw them her blood immediately went cold and froze. Soon enough Lydia, Allison, and the other girls from the pack said,"How did you get here looser? Did you sleep with someone?" 

Niall's Pov

As I was making me way back toward the stage I heard girls talking down this one girl who looked to be cowering away from their cold glares. Immediately I said,"Aye get out of here and don't come back for the other days." I quickly snapped a picture of those girls to remind myself to get security to not let them back in. I went over to the girl who was getting bullied and pulled her into me. As I walked back to the stage with said girl she kept her face hidden from me by burying her face into my chest. Once I made it back stage the lads said,"Niall uhm why is there a girl in your arm?" I quickly explained what happened and the guys were extremely pissed off. Finally I sat down but the girl did not uncover her face until I told her she was safe. She slowly came out from hiding her face but kept her eyes closed. I quietly whispered in her ear,"Love let me see those eyes of your please darling?" Soon enough she opened her eyes and all of the lads including myself gasped at the beautiful shade they were. Her eyes were a dark forest green. As we continued to look at her we meaning the lads and I took the time to look her over and were quiet happy to see a gorgeous yet shy girl. It's not everyday we meet a shy person. 

After staring at Navea the male members of One Direction asked her tl go to dinner with them and she accepted the offer. The female left to go get ready in her hotel room.


End file.
